Playing With Fire
by MissTuffcy
Summary: It is only common sense to know that if you play with fire, you'll most likely get burned. Yaoi, Mpreg, Language, Violence. Full Summary Inside.
1. Proluge

MissTuffcy: So this is my first ever fic. Please go easy on me.

Summary: Losing his mother was a terrible experience for Hiei, Prince of Alaric. His father took on a new mate, but he instantly hated his father's mate just for the fact he was taking his mother's place. Will Hiei learn to get used his new 'mother'? What would happen if he felt…something more than just a mother-son love?

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show does not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Language, Violence.

0000000000000000000000

Playing With Fire

Prologue

0000000000000000000000

_Here lies the most wonderful woman of her time._

She lay on her death, as frail as a rose petal, as white as snow. She just lay there, almost lifelessly. Her long ebony hair was mixed with grey. Her lips were pale and chapped with a tint of blue.

_A loving mother,_

Hiei slowly walked closer to the bed and kneeled down. Tears were already pouring from his eyes. "Mother…."

"Don't cry, my child."

"I love you…" Hiei whispered.

"I love you too, son…"

_A loving wife,_

The man standing in the doorway made his presence known when walked over to the bed and kneeled by Hiei. He took the woman's hand. "Hana…." The man was tan with large red eyes. His hair was short and defied gravity much like his son's but instead of the ebony color of his son and wife, he had white hair.

"Fuji…" She whispered silently.

_A loving sister and ruler,_

_May her soul rest in peace_

Hiei stared down at the scripture on the grave. He gave a heavy sigh and dropped the flowers in his hand to the grave. He turned and walked back inside of the castle. He frowned when he got inside. It had been 5 months since his mother's death. His twin sister had been married off to some duke in the Tourin territory, though, she claims she loves him. Ever since his mother's death, though, his father had been up to something suspicious. That something was instantly revealed when he walked into the throne room to see two females standing in front of him. One of them was a Kitsune. Silver hair that trailed down to the middle of her back, shapely hips, slim waist, fuzzy silver fox ears twitched on top of her head and 3 fuzzy tails lazily swung behind her, and if only he could get a look at her face he'd call her beautiful. The other was a Neko with a similar build to the Kitsune, but the Kitsune seemed more beautiful. The Neko's hair was jet black and trailed down to her waist. The Neko was wearing a light pink kimono with dark pink flowers and the Kitsune was wearing a solid purple kimono. Hiei sighed and walked over to his father.

"What is all this?" Hiei asked. The two females looked at him. He got a chance to get a look at their faces. The Neko had sharp feature, a sharp nose, and narrow green eyes. The Kitsune, however, had a cherub shape face and large golden eyes. She didn't seem like she wanted to be there.

"I need a mate." Fuji mumbled in a bored tone. Hiei frowned and grunted. He narrowed his eyes at Fuji.

"So soon after mother's death?"

"You're expecting me to stay celibate for the rest of my life?" Fuji growled. "I have needs you know." Hiei said nothing. He watched as Fuji sent the Neko away and motioned for the Kitsune to come closer. The Neko glared at the Kitsune and left the room, led out by the guards. Hiei watched as the Kitsune slowly made her way to Fuji. Fuji stood and easily towered the smaller demon. He gently gripped the Kitsune's face and turned her head from side to side. He twirled her around and felt up her thighs and her hips. He trailed his hands to her front and frowned as he stopped at her chest. "You're quiet flat."

"I'm a male…" the voice of the Kitsune was neither feminine nor masculine. It actually held a bout of both but it was smooth and almost musical. Fuji raised an eyebrow. He turned the Kitsune back to face him.

"Are you a virgin?" the Kitsune's face flushed red and he nodded. Hiei growled and turned.

'_How dare he act like this not even a full year after mother's death!' _Hiei gridded his teeth together. He reluctantly turned when he heard a gasp. He twisted his face in disgust at the scene he witnessed. His father had parted the purple Kimono the Kitsune was wearing and…well it was quiet obvious what he was doing. And also sucking on the Kitsune's neck. The Kitsune's face was a deep red and his eyes were half lidded.

"You'll do fine…" Fuji mumbled around the flesh in his mouth. "What is your name, Kitsune?"

"Y-Youko…Ku-Kurama…"

Hiei hissed and walked from the room. _'Damn fucking Kitsune! That bitch better not think I'm treating that whore of a fox as a mother or anything near close to it!'_

_

* * *

So how was it? Please review! I tried my best to write this perfectly. I think I might need a beta, I don't know. I feel that I don't punctuate right._


	2. ch1: Fire

MissTuffcy: I'm going to try and update this as fast as my little fingers can write. :D

Summary: Losing his mother was a terrible experience for Hiei, Prince of Alaric. His father took on a new mate, but he instantly hated his father's mate just for the fact he was taking his mother's place. Will Hiei learn to get used his new 'mother'? What would happen if he felt…something more than just a mother-son love?

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show does not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Language, Violence.

00000000000000000000

Playing with Fire

Fire

0000000000000000000

Hiei stomped up the stairs angrily. The few maids that littered hall quickly jumped out of the fuming prince's way. _'How DARE that man replace my mother with that…that… SLUT of a whore!´_ Hiei was so angry, he didn't bother to run the sentence in his head again to see if it actually made sense. He growled and slammed his door open, scaring the demon that was sitting on his head. He slammed the door shut and glared at the bat demon on his bed. "Why the hell are you in my room?"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down there killer! What's got into your panties?" The bat demon, Kuronue, chuckled. Hiei glared at him. He huffed and plopped himself down on the floor and banged his head back into the door, staring up.

"He…didn't even care she died…" Hiei grumbled. Kuronue frowned.

"This about your father again, huh? What's up kiddo?" Kuronue stood up and plopped down next to Hiei. He nudged the shorter demon and grinned at him. Hiei glared at him.

"He took another mate. So soon after my mother's passing…" Hiei grumbled.

"What kind of demon is his mate?"

"A fox…" Hiei hissed. Kuronue whistled.

"Your daddy must have some kind of godly libido." Kuronue commented. Hiei shot Kuronue a disgusted look. "Well, it depends on the age of the fox. How old is it? Kits don't usually crave sex like mature vixens."

"It's a male." Hiei grumbled.

"Really? Didn't know your dad flew that way." Hiei shot the bat demon another look. Kuronue chuckled. "Sorry….though the gender doesn't really matter. All that matters is how he was brought up and his current age."

"I don't know anything about him and I never want to find out." Hiei growled. He stood up. "Get out, I'm taking a nap…" Kuronue chuckled.

"I'ma go find out for myself! I'll tell you my findings?" Kuronue grinned.

"Get out, Kuronue…"

"I'll take that as a yes!" Kuronue chuckled and left the room.

* * *

Fuji sat diligently on his throne with his new mate to be sitting in his lap facing him. The Kitsune had a light blush across his cheeks and a new kimono on. This kimono was a light shade of purple with a slightly darker shade of purple flowers all over it. Fuji smiled at Kurama. "You're so beautiful…" Kurama's blush deepened and he buried his face in the croak of Fuji's neck. Kuronue walked into the room. He stopped at the door and leaned against it.

"Ahh! I see you picked the Kitsune!" Fuji looked up at the speaker. The speaker was a short stocky demon with narrow gold eyes and green skin. He grinned at Fuji. "Though I have to say, when I found out you were picking out a mate, I was surprised." Fuji raised an eyebrow. "Youko here was raised to be a pleasure slave, not a mate." Fuji frowned. He nudged Kurama and the Kitsune pulled away from his neck to stare up at him. "But, I'm sure it'll turn out fine. Who wouldn't want an obedient mate, hmm?"

"How well and long was he trained?"

"Since the day he was born, sir. He's 25 years old. Just getting out of his kit days." The demon grinned.

"He said he was a virgin…." Fuji mumbled, his gaze switching from Kurama to the stocky demon in front of him.

"Ah! He is a virgin per say…his…mouth isn't." The demon chuckled.

"How many demons has he pleasured?" Fuji's eyes narrowed.

"Oh sir! It was only to train him! He's only been with his teacher!" the stocky demon said nervously. Fuji nodded, looking back at Kurama. Kurama pressed his face back against Fuji's neck.

"Tell me more about him…" Fuji placed a hand on the Kitsune's head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well! I'm sorry to say that we haven't been able to properly educate him so he doesn't know how to read or write, though he knows how to write his name."

"Standard…" Fuji said with a nod.

"And…well he doesn't respond well to violence of any kind. He's very sensitive and he's really clingy and affectionate."

"I kind of figured that last part out…" Fuji mumbled as Kurama nuzzled against his neck.

"He's very taken to anything floral." Fuji nodded. He pulled Kurama's head up gently. The Kitsune's eyes were closed and his breathing was even. He'd fallen asleep. "That's about it." Fuji nodded.

"Alice!" A pink haired female appeared next to him.

"Yes my grace?" She asked. Fuji motioned towards the stocky demon.

"Pay the man ¥250,050,000(1)" Alice nodded as Fuji stood up holding Kurama bridal style.

"Yes my grace! Anything for you my grace!" She said, pulling a money pouch out of nowhere. She walked over to the stocky demon as Fuji walked towards the door where Kuronue stood.

"Kuronue,"

"Yes sir?"

"Take him to my room, please." Fuji said, placing the sleeping Kitsune in Kuronue's arms carefully. Kuronue nodded.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Hiei grumbled something hatefully as he stomped his way to his father's room. He opened the door, ready to yell but stopped when something with a smaller frame then his father's moved around under the bed covers. There was a mumble and more shifting. Hiei walked over to the bed and growled. The Kitsune was in the bed. "What the hell are you doing in here?" The kitsune's eyes shot open. He stared at Hiei before sitting up in the bed. He stared at Hiei. Hiei growled. "What the hell are you staring at?" Kurama quickly turned his head away from Hiei.

"S-Sorry…" Hiei frowned.

"What are you doing in here? Where is my father?" Kurama fiddled with the bed sheets and bit his lip.

"I'm…sorry….I don't know…" Kurama looked up at Hiei. "Don't punish me please…" Hiei's eyes widened. His eyes narrowed.

"I would never want to touch you. You disgust me.." Hiei turned and walked out. Kurama stared after the short demon. He laid back down and stared up at the top of the canopy bed.

"What did I do wrong?"

* * *

_Was that good too? I tried my best again! Review please._

_1: About 3,000,000 USD_


	3. ch2: Flame

MissTuffcy: I want to thank my wonderful reviewers. Your reviews really made me happy. I'm glad some of you guys actually like my stories. Please keep reviewing ;-; They make my day! :D

Summary: Losing his mother was a terrible experience for Hiei, Prince of Alaric. His father took on a new mate, but he instantly hated his father's mate just for the fact he was taking his mother's place. Will Hiei learn to get used his new 'mother'? What would happen if he felt…something more than just a mother-son love?

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show does not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Language, Violence.

0000000000000

Playing with Fire

Flame

0000000000000

Hiei stomped down the hall angrily. He ended up running smack right into his father which was like running into a brick wall. He fell backwards with a grunt. He glared up at his father before actually realizing it was his father. Fuji raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?

"You know damn well what's wrong!" Hiei roared angrily. Fuji narrowed his eyes.

"Listen you little brat," Fuji hissed. "I'm the father here, the king. You'll show me the respect you're supposed to!" Fuji gripped the front of Hiei's shirt and hauled him up. He glared into Hiei's eyes. "And you will respect your new mother!  
Fuji let go of Hiei and walked around him. Hiei stared after Fuji.

* * *

Fuji grumbled something angrily as he walked into his room. He stopped at the door and sighed. He breathed deeply to calm himself then put on a smile. He walked towards the lump on his bed. He sat down and leaned over the lump that was Kurama. Kurama pulled the covers from over his head and stared at Fuji with wide tear filled eyes. His cheeks were tinted red and his eyes were red and puffy. Fuji frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Kurama whispered, wiping his eyes. Fuji sighed. He ran a hand through his hair.

"What happened?"

"I-I didn't mean to upset anyone…" Fuji frowned.

"Hiei was in here, wasn't he? Short with hair like mines but only black…..red eyes?" Kurama nodded. "What did he say to you?" Kurama hesitated. Fuji frowned. He placed a hand on Kurama's head and ran his fingers through the silver hair. He scratched gently behind one of the fluffy silver ears. "I won't let him hurt you."

"H-He said he was disgusted with me….why is he angry with me?" Kurama sat up on the bed and pushed the covers from over him. He crawled into Fuji's lap and nuzzled against the older demon's neck. "Am I disgusting?" Kurama pulled back and stared into Fuji's eyes. Fuji placed a hand on the Kitsune's cheek.

"You're far from being disgusting, my dear." Fuji whispered. Kurama nodded silently. He closed his eyes as Fuji rubbed his cheek with his thumb. Fuji gently pushed Kurama from his lap and stood. I'm going to get you fitted." Fuji held out a hand and helped Kurama from the bed. "You're not very comfortable in this Kimono, are you?" Kurama looked down.

"I-It'd alright…" Kurama whispered.

"Your tail can't be very comfortable." Fuji stated, gripping the Kitsune's tail through the kimono. Kurama squeaked in surprise. He blushed brightly. Fuji grinned. Kurama squirmed in discomfort. "You have the privilege to voice out your complaints, Kurama." Fuji said. Kurama stayed silent, biting his bottom lip nervously. Fuji sighed. "We'll work on that a little later, but for now, come with me." Fuji walked out the room with Kurama following close behind.

* * *

Hiei grumbled something incoherently as he stomped down the hall. He ran into Kuronue though, not literally. Kuronue raised an eyebrow at him. "So, what did you find out?" Hiei asked. Kuronue was tempted to taunt the shorter demon but thought better of it.

"Well, the fox is actually a born and raised pleasure slave," Kuronue started. Hiei's eyes widened but narrowed only a moment later. "And that might mean he can be swayed by anyone. He's a young one alright and he has been trained in the arts of giving pleasure." Hiei growled. "But he's still a virgin."

"So it wasn't out of greed…." Hiei mumbled lowly. Kuronue raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'out of greed'?" Kuronue asked. Hiei looked up at him.

"Nothing, tell me more about him." Hiei said. Kuronue nodded.

"Well, he's sensitive the man said. He likes flowers, likes to cuddle, doesn't like violence of any kind and he can't read or write. Ah! He's clingy too." Kuronue finished. He chuckled. "He's kinda like a life sized teddy bear that you have sex with." Hiei frowned.

"That just may be the most disturbing thing that I've ever heard come out of your mouth." Hiei grumbled.

"Did I ever tell you I had sex with a leech?" The hall grew silent.

"I change my mind." Hiei deadpanned turning and walking away. Kuronue snickered.

"And I bet you'll out beat me in disturbing things, my pesky little annoying prince." Kuronue chuckled and walked the opposite way Hiei went.

* * *

Hiei opened the door to the tailor. Some maids had informed him that his father wanted him. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed at the Kitsune in the mirror. He had on a new kimono that hugged his body perfectly. There were slits on both sides of the kimono from the bottom to about an inch below his thighs. There was a hole cut in the back so his tail swished around comfortably. The sleeves of the kimono were long and had about two inches of extra material that covered his hands. The entire kimono was purple with lavender colored flowers on it. There were flowers all over the back that snaked around to the front in different direction. On the shoulders of the kimono was the Alaric symbol; An 'A' in the form of Wisterias _**(1)**_. The Kitsune's hair was tied back in a lavender colored ribbon with two long forelocks loose and falling over his shoulders. Hiei shook himself out of his daze. He cleared his throat and the Kitsune turned to him with a startled expression. "Where is my father?" The tailor chose that moment to enter the room from the back with a pair of scissors.

"I'll just snip those extra inches off the sleeves and…" He trailed off and looked at Hiei. "Sh, Prince Hiei. Your father was looking for you."

"I know that." He snapped. "Where is he now?"

"He…" The tailor looked at the Kitsune who had turned back to the mirror messing with the ends of the sleeves. The tailor walked closer to Hiei. "He went to Gandara for a meeting." The demon whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because his lordship told me not to tell…" he paused. "Lady Kurama." The tailor decided. Hiei growled.

"Um…" Hiei and the tailor looked at Kurama. "Sir…can you cut it now…please?" Kurama asked quietly. The tailor walked briskly to the Kitsune's side.

"Of course, your grace." The Kitsune's cheeks tinted red. The tailor smiled at him and Hiei rolled his eyes.

'_What a whore…' _Hiei thought to himself.

"Ah! My lord, Hiei." The tailor turned from Kurama. The silverette hands were now visible but he could still hide them by putting them in his sleeves, which he was doing right now. One hand in the opposite sleeve against his abdomen. "Your father wanted you to show his mate around." The tailor bowed slightly to both Hiei and Kurama before leaving the room. Hiei stared at Kurama. The silver Kitsune fidgeted nervously under the somewhat angry gaze.

"Um…" Hiei glared at him. Kurama looked down. "W-Where is master Fuji?" Hiei frowned. He turned and walked out the room, Kurama not too far behind.

* * *

Hiei silently led Kurama around the castle. The Kitsune was quiet the whole time. He didn't attempt to ask any kind of question at all. Hiei pointed at different rooms as they walked down the hall and named them monotonously. Hiei walked outside and into the garden. Kurama took a sharp intake of air. It was beautiful. There were variety of flowers but the most abundant flower type was the Wisteria. The purple flower vines hung and leaned over every possible way. There was a small field of lilies and buttercups. Near the field of yellow flowers was a buttercup rose bush. Near the buttercup rose bush were tall sunflowers and orange blossoms. As Hiei walked deeper into the garden, Kurama spotted a red Rose bush. It seemed to be the only one in the garden. As they neared the bush, Hiei stopped and closed his eyes, letting the different fragrances of the flowers assault his senses and calm his nerves. He looked back at Kurama. The Kitsune was staring at the bush biting his lip nervously. It looked like he wanted to ask something. Hiei looked at the bush and spotted a Rose that looked to be brighter than the others. He rolled his eyes and reached out to pick it. Kurama watched as Hiei twirled the flower in his hand.

He had a thoughtful expression on his face. He looked at Kurama curious expression. He held on the rose for Kurama to take. He had half a mind to yank back his hand and crumble the rose in the fox's face, but something about the expression the Kitsune's face reminded him of his mother. "Take it." The fox's eyes widened.

"I-I couldn't…Um…It-it's yours…" Kurama stuttered. Hiei raised an eyebrow. Hiei grabbed the Kitsune's hand and placed the rose in his hand. He turned around and kept walking. Kurama's eyes widened. He stared down at the rose, a blush across his cheeks. "M-Master Hiei….!" Kurama ran to catch up with the short demon.

_How was that? Please review.

* * *

_

_1: Wisterias are beautiful purple flowers. You have to see them. They're so pretty. _

_http:/ www. sloatgardens .com/images/wisteria. Jpg_

_Remember, without the spaces._


	4. ch3: Blaze

MissTuffcy: Oooo I can't promise anything. Thank you my reviewers, again. Especially you alexisminamino! ^ ^

Summary: Losing his mother was a terrible experience for Hiei, Prince of Alaric. His father took on a new mate, but he instantly hated his father's mate just for the fact he was taking his mother's place. Will Hiei learn to get used his new 'mother'? What would happen if he felt…something more than just a mother-son love?

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show does not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Language, Violence.

0000000000000

Playing with Fire

Blaze

0000000000000

"It's been two weeks, hasn't it?" Hiei looked up from the book he was reading to Kuronue who stood in the doorway. They were in Hiei's private study.

"Two weeks what?"

"Two weeks since your dad took that pleasure slave as a mate, "Kuronue answered, walking into the room and plopping down in a seat next to Hiei. Hiei frowned.

"And you're telling me this….because…?"

"That Kitsune is too innocent looking to be a slave….and you know what happens after two weeks of courting, don't you?" Kuronue mumbled. Hiei's eyes widened.

"He's going to claim him?"

"Yup, and he'll officially be your mommy." Kuronue said, though the sentence sounded like he was joking, his face was serious. Hiei stayed silent. He sat the book down and growled.

"I'm going to go take a walk…I'll be in the garden." Hiei mumbled. Kuronue nodded and watched the shorter demon walk out. He sighed.

* * *

Kurama sighed. He was currently sitting in the middle of what appeared to be a field of roses. The field before was just grass. He closed his eyes and laid back, completely relaxing his body. He slowly started to drift off.

Hiei breathed in deeply the scent of the flowers. It always calmed him when he was in the garden. He walked farther into the garden. He stopped and his eyes widened. What used to be just a grass field was a field of…roses. In the middle of the field, the silver Kitsune was laying there and he appeared to be asleep. He walked closer to the Kitsune and noticed he had the rose he gave him two weeks ago clutched in his hands. "Kurama," Hiei called. Kurama's eyes opened slowly. He sat up and looked at Hiei. He smiled.

"Good afternoon, master Hiei." Kurama smiled. Hiei frowned.

"I told you to stop calling me master…I'm not your master…" Hiei sighed. He walked over and sat next to Kurama. "Did you do all this?" Kurama blushed and twiddled his thumbs.

"I'm sorry if it bothers you…I just saw this patch of grass…and there weren't a lot of roses here…so I…" Kurama bit his lip nervously.

"It's alright…It's actually beautiful…How'd you get them to grow like this?" Hiei asked, looking around the field.

"I used the rose you gave me…" Kurama twirled the rose in his hand around. Hiei smiled small.

"You love roses, huh?" Hiei asked. Kurama smiled and nodded.

"They're my favorite!" Hiei laughed lightly. He smiled sadly and looked down.

"My mother also loved Roses…That was who that one rose bush was for." Hiei whispered. Kurama looked at him.

"What was your mother like?" Kurama asked quietly. Hiei looked at him. Kurama tensed. "I-I'm sorry! You don't have to tell me!" Hiei shook his head.

"No, it's alright. I guess I need to talk about her sooner or later…Just to get it all out…" Hiei whispered, looking down at the roses in front of him.

* * *

Night fell over to kingdom of Alaric. The moon shined down brightly on the two snoozing demons in the garden. Hiei was lying on his back with hands behind his head and Kurama was lying on the shorter demon's chest with one of his hands also pressed against his chest. Kurama snuggled closer as a gust of cold wind washed over them. He shivered. He opened his eyes and pushed himself up into a sitting position, looking around. He shook Hiei's shoulder. "Ma-…Hiei." Kurama whispered. Hiei's eyes opened slowly. He stared up at the Kitsune. Hiei stood and helped Kurama up. Kurama stumbled a bit. He blushed when Hiei grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

* * *

Hiei stopped outside of his father's room and looked at Kurama. Kurama smiled at him. "Good night, Hiei." Kurama whispered.

"Night fox." Hiei grunted. Kurama turned to the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. Hiei sighed.

"You're in love, aren't you." Kuronue stated more then asked. Hiei tensed and turned to Kuronue glaring. "I thought you guys were gonna kiss." Kuronue chuckled.

"Shut the hell up! Don't you have some work to do?" Hiei hissed. Kuronue laughed.

"Actually, I was doing it. I'm Kurama's personal guard now." Kuronue chuckled. Hiei glared at him and walked away. Kuronue shook his head. "Poor Hiei…in love with his mom." He laughed lightly and walked the opposite way Hiei went.

* * *

The morning's bright light stretched over the kingdom of Alaric. Hiei grumbled sleepily. He slowly began to enter the waking world. He felt something pressed to his chest and something tickle his chin. He opened his eyes slowly. He tensed when he noticed who was pressed against him. It was Kurama. Hiei pried the Kitsune off him and fell backwards off the bed. "What the hell!" Hiei yelled. Kurama sat up sleepily and stared at Hiei. He yawned and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand.

"Hiei? Why are you on the floor?" Kurama mumbled sleepily.

"Why are you in my bed?" Hiei demanded. Kurama looked around the room. He looked back at Hiei and blushed. He stared down at the covers.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't sleep last night…so I snuck away here…" Kurama mumbled. Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"I…feel more comfortable with you…" Kurama looked at Hiei with a small smile. "I'm sorry…" Hiei sighed and ran a hand through his more tussled than usual hair.

"Whatever," He grunted. He stood up and walked to his private bathing chambers. He stopped and turned when he noticed Kurama following. "What are you doing?" Kurama's cheeks glowed red.

"O-Oh…I thought you'd need help bathing…" Hiei's face twisted in disgust.

"Let me guess…my father has you helping him every morning." Kurama smiled small and nodded. Hiei rolled his eyes. "No, I'm fine. Get out. You can bath after me." Kurama's eyes widened.

"You mean, alone…?" Kurama asked silently. Hiei was surprised to see fear on the fox's face.

"Yes…Alone…Why?"

"I've never been…left alone before…" Kurama said quietly, biting his lip nervously.

"You were in the garden alone." Kurama shook his head.

"That nice bat demon was with me and before him, the gardener was there." Kurama smiled small. Hiei shook his head. Kuronue.

"Fine…you can join me…But no funny business got it fox?" Hiei narrowed his eyes. Kurama nodded.

* * *

Hiei sighed as he sunk down in the steaming hot water. Both his eyes closed and relaxed backwards. He opened one eye when he heard Kurama get in. The pale fox's body flushed from the heat of the water. He sighed and sunk down low into the water. He looked across the tub and stared at Hiei. "What was your life like before you got here?" Hiei asked. Kurama bit his lip and looked down.

"Well…I wasn't allowed to eat things I eat now… The food here is amazing!" Kurama smiled. "I wasn't allowed to talk unless someone asked me a question and I had to pleasure my teacher everyday…" Kurama's smile had disappeared as he said the last thing. Hiei frowned.

"So, you don't enjoy it?" Hiei asked. Kurama shook his head.

"But if refused, I'd be punished…" Kurama shivered despite the heat. He hugged himself tightly. His eyes glazed over and widened. "He would…beat me…until it was hard to breath…starve me…until I was on the verge of death….whip me until…the skin…was… gone…" Kurama's voice broke in some places. He was shaking and tears streamed down his face. Hiei frowned. He maneuvered his way over to Kurama and put an arm around Kurama's shoulder. Kurama let out a pained sob and buried his face into Hiei's neck. "I-I was…so happy…when I got to stay here…I was…hoping…i-i-it'd be better….I'm so happy it…is…" He sobbed harder. Hiei frowned.

"Hey, don't think about it. I'm sorry I brought it up." Hiei whispered. Kurama sniffled and pulled away from Hiei's shoulder. "I promise you that – that's not going to happen here. Never. You're not a slave anymore." Kurama smiled. They stared at each other for awhile. Hiei slowly leaned forward, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to the Kitsune's. Kurama's eyes slowly closed. He gasped silently and Hiei's tongue slithered in his mouth. Kurama let out a low moan. Hiei maneuvered the fox on his lap and deepened the kiss. Kurama wrapped his arms loosely around Hiei's neck. Hiei moved from the fox's lips to his neck. Licking and nipping the flesh.

"Hiei…" Kurama moaned. That seemed to snap Hiei to reality. His eyes widened.

"Fuck!" Hiei cursed. Kurama looked at him confusedly. "I can't – We can't do this! You're my _father's _mate…which technically means I'm kissing my mother right now…" Kurama frowned in confusion. Hiei pushed Kurama off him and hurried out of the tub. Kurama sat there in confusion.

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked. He quickly climbed out of the tub and followed after Hiei.

* * *

Once Hiei walked into his room, he jumped. He glared at the bat demon sitting on his bed. "What the fuck are you doing in here? Get out, I'm naked." Hiei growled.

"I'm here because Kurama is here….why is he naked?" Kuronue raised an eyebrow as the silver fox came out the bathroom dripping wet. Both Kuronue's eyebrows shot up. "Don't tell me you two did it in the tub!"

"GET OUT!" Hiei roared. Kuronue snickered.

"I'll bring you some clothes, Kurama." Kuronue nodded at the fox. Kurama blushed and smiled small.

"Thank you..."

Hiei watched Kuronue walk out. He jumped when he felt Kurama's hand on his arm. He grabbed the kitsune's wrist and glared at him. "No! We can't!" He growled. He let go the Kitsune's wrist and walked to his dresser, throwing a towel at the Kitsune. He walked into his walk in closet and stayed there. Kurama looked down sadly. He sat in the chair to his right and used the towel to cover his nakedness.

* * *

_How was that? Review please._


	5. ch4: Inferno

MissTuffcy: Thanks Jennifer and alexisiminamino for reviewing. I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter. I noticed I didn't have much violence in this story…Maybe I can squeeze it all into this chapter.

Summary: Losing his mother was a terrible experience for Hiei, Prince of Alaric. His father took on a new mate, but he instantly hated his father's mate just for the fact he was taking his mother's place. Will Hiei learn to get used his new 'mother'? What would happen if he felt…something more than just a mother-son love?

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show does not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Language, Violence.

0000000000000

Playing with Fire

Inferno

0000000000000

"Hiei, your father wants ya." Hiei looked up at Kuronue. He was in his study. He sighed and stood. He walked out the door with Kuronue following behind him. "Sooooo,"

"No, shut up." Hiei snapped. Kuronue raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Hiei opened the door to his father's room. His father was sitting in a chair by the window with Kurama in his lap. The fox appeared to be sleeping but he'd nuzzle against Fuji's neck from time to time. Fuji stared at Hiei with a blank expression. His eyes were unreadable. Hiei shifted nervously under the gaze. If anyone could beat him in making others cower, it'd be his father. "Hiei," Fuji finally sighed, leaning back in the chair he sat in. "You're in love with Kurama, aren't you?" Hiei's eyes widened then narrowed.

"No! I'm not. He's your mate, remember?" Hiei hissed. "Why would you think I would like him?" Fuji continued to stare at Hiei. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"When your mother died," Fuji started up again after a moment of silence, "I was devastated…Although I didn't show it, I was," Hiei frowned. "I, being who I am, and you know this, wanted to keep a good front. No one will respect a king that wallows in misery all the time." Fuji closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "I thought taking on a new mate would fill the hole that was left when your mother passed….but it didn't…" Fuji opened his eyes and looked down at Kurama sadly.

"You're selling him?" Hiei asked quietly. Fuji nodded. Hiei's eyes widened. "No! You can't!" Hiei hissed. His eyes narrowed. Fuji raised an eyebrow.

"And you don't love him?" Hiei growled.

"I promised him he would no longer be a slave!"

"Hiei, just admit it…You love him." Fuji grumbled, already starting to get annoyed by his stubborn son. Hiei stayed silent and stared down at the floor. "I never actually courted him…" Hiei looked up confused. "I couldn't….It just felt wrong…Looking at him…I don't see him as mate material…I just see him as…kind of a son, like you." Hiei's face twisted in disgust.

"And when you first met him? And the mornings he was with you?" Hiei growled. Both Fuji's eyebrows shot up.

"You really do love him, huh?" Fuji chuckled. He sighed. "All apart of my tough front, Hiei." Hiei stayed silent. Fuji stood and Kurama jolted out of his sleep and wrapped his arms tightly around Fuji's neck. That's when Hiei took notice of the fox's new attire. He was wearing a white cotton tunic and loose cotton pants. He had on small white shoes as well (1). Fuji whispered something to the fox and Kurama let go of Fuji. He yawned and leaned sleepily against Fuji. Fuji turned him around to look at Hiei. Kurama blushed and looked down. "And he loves you, Hiei." Hiei frowned.

"Why are you allowing this anyway?"

"I'm not always the asshole you accuse me to be, Hiei." Fuji snickered. "The one time my damn stubborn as son falls in love; I'll do anything in my power to get you with that person." Hiei's eyes widened. "Yeah, I care about you. Even if you are a stubborn pain in the ass." Fuji smiled small. Hiei returned the smile. Kurama looked up at Fuji, pressing his head against the taller man in the process. Fuji looked down at him and smiled. He pushed the fox lightly towards Hiei. Hiei hesitated before holding out his hand. Kurama placed his hand in Hiei's. Fuji sighed dramatically. Hiei and Kurama looked at him. "My little boy is growing up." He sniffled and wiped away a fake tear. "About fucking time, though." He smirked. Hiei glared at him. "Alright, you two. Get out. I have to get ready to go to Tourin." Hiei nodded. He slowly led Kurama out the door.

* * *

Hiei had led Kurama to the rose field. He sat the fox down and sat in front of him. They stared at each other. Kurama smiled. Hiei placed hand on Kurama's cheek and searched his eyes. "So you love me…?" Hiei asked quietly. Kurama nodded.

* * *

-Two months later-

Hiei's eyes opened suddenly. He sat up. He was in his room with the fox sleeping next to him. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. It was the middle of the night but he couldn't place why he would wake so suddenly. He stood and walked to the balcony leaned against the railing. He turned when he heard light foot steps. He smiled at the sleepy Kitsune. Kurama rubbed his eye with the back of his hand and walked over to Hiei. Hiei sat down on the lounge chair next to him and the Kitsune lay on top of him and nuzzled against his neck. "Are you happy, Hiei-Danna?" Hiei wrapped his arms around him. He hummed.

"Of course I am. I have a beautiful mate and a kit on the way." Hiei whispered. He felt the Kitsune smile against his neck. Hiei smiled and looked up at the sky, unaware of the cold indigo blue eyes that observed him.

* * *

_Okay I disappointed myself with the lack of violence in this story. But the sequel will be much better, I promise!_

_1: It's Youko Kurama's normal gear._


End file.
